Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to sports footwear, and more particularly to a dual-purpose footwear which is used interchangeably as a jumpshoe or a roller skate.
Conventional sports shoes, such as roller skates, ice skates, and jumpshoes, are basically similar in construction in that they all have a boot and a sole; nevertheless they cannot be used interchangeably due to the fact that their soles are provided with different runners fastened thereunder. From the standpoint of consumer, a dual-purpose sports shoe is not only useful but also economical.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a dual-purpose sports footwear which can be used interchangeably as jumpshoe and roller skate.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a footwear comprising a boot, an elastic plate, an arcuate outer plate, and a wheel mount plate. The boot has a sole to which an arcuate inner plate is fastened. The arcuate inner plate can be joined with the elastic plate and the arcuate outer plate or wheel mount plate. As a result, the footwear of the present invention can be used interchangeably as jumpshoe and roller skate.